


the way you move me

by anisstaranise



Series: Things that you say, I can't erase [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: There’s a soft look in Blaine’s eyes, the brown in them warm and loving. And not for the first time, his heart starts racing at the mere sight of Blaine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Yiota](http://www.everentwined.tumblr.com) prompted: _seblaine + "things you said at 1am"_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/155022880210/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) list.
> 
> For **Dana** , hoping this can bring a little sunshine to cloudy days. Love you.

He cracks an eye open, his sight immediately assaulted by the brightness of the stand lamp in the corner, indistinct music playing loud enough to rouse him from sleep as his vision slowly focuses on the dancing figure in the middle of his dorm room.

“You know-” he mumbles into the pillow, feeling blindly for his phone somewhere under it, “- I like waking up to a gorgeous half-naked guy dancing in my room as much as the next dude but Blaine-” he says as he sits up in bed, the glaring light from the phone’s screen blinding, “- it’s one in the morning.”

“I’m sorry-” Blaine pants as he does a complex plié-sashay-shimmy combo in time with the music, “- but I’m buzzing with adrenaline and I really need to come up with some fresh choreo for the New Directions next week.”

He arches his brows at Blaine the moment his boyfriend catches his gaze.

“What?” Blaine asks, trying to catch his breath.

“First of all- buzzing with adrenaline?” he says as he pads closer to Blaine. “I take offense that I can no longer sex you into a coma.”

Blaine chuckles as he wraps his arms around his waist while he maps the span of his boyfriend’s bare shoulders, down his naked back.

“And secondly, I didn’t invite you over while my roommate is out with his girl so you can choreograph a dance for some bush league show choir at a sorry excuse of a school, killer,” he adds with a smirk as Blaine runs his fingers through his sandy brown hair, the touch sending a pleasurable prickle down his spine.

“Easy with the trash talk there, o’ Captain of the Warblers,” Blaine reprimands jokingly, smacking his ass for good measure.

He laughs hearty and loud, the sound rumbling from deep within him, from somewhere honest, somewhere... happy. Blaine makes him the happiest.

The beat of the song thumps throughout his dorm room and he starts to sway to the rhythm, Blaine’s arms still fast around him. Before long, he disentangles himself from his boyfriend’s embrace and he’s coming up with an equally complex combination of pirouette-step touch-clap.

“That was amazing,” Blaine chirps.

“Want me to teach you?”

Blaine snorts a little, shaking his head. “You mean to tell me you’d help with the choreo for New Directions, _your_ rivals?”

He shrugs. “I’m helping _you_.”

There’s a soft look in Blaine’s eyes, the brown in them warm and loving. And not for the first time, his heart starts racing at the mere sight of Blaine.

He clears his throat after a moment.

“Besides, it takes a lot more than some choreo for your discount-show choir to beat the Warblers,” he says, the practiced smirk back on his lips.

“Still-” Blaine chimes, unperturbed by his playful insults, moving to mimic his movements. “- New Directions could still win since the closer will be a solo by yours truly.”

The corners of his mouth twitch and the smirk readily turns into a smile- a genuine smile. If anyone can whip the New Directions into shape, it’s Blaine.

“Between you and me-” he says sashaying closer to his boyfriend. “- I hope you _do_ win. You deserve it.”

Blaine pauses mid-turn, their bodies bumping clumsily in the confines of the room, that loving soft look in his brown eyes again.

“You never cease to surprise me, Sebastian Smythe,” Blaine admits before tip-toeing up to claim his lips.

He can feel his body melting into Blaine’s, where two become one. _Blaine and Sebastian, Sebastian and Blaine_. A single thought floats in his mind as Blaine continues to kiss him with abandon; Blaine makes him the happiest.

Once upon a time, he had been the boy who loved to win. He had been unapologetic in all the things he’d do to ensure his victory.

But none of it matters anymore, not since Blaine had walked back into his life, not since Blaine had decided to give him a chance; his second chance.

He still likes winning, he admits. But no win can ever compare to winning Blaine’s heart.

\---END

 

 


End file.
